Talk:No Questions Asked/@comment-117.197.130.88-20130823220513
As i have heard the process of ted's getting over robin would start around ep3 from the broken code. They will discuss about their moment in s8 when they held hands in the rain. All these years we have seen how ted always listened to robin. Its sure that robin always said he didn’t loved ted but she is responsible for all these loose ends. She always does this thing where she acts like Ted's the one but just when ted makes a move she reneges. Like that rooftop moment in episode “no pressure" when ted told her about time he said about where they will be after 5 years. Robin could have avoided all that emotional turmoil but she had to go back and kiss him. Then she had to go to Russia and leave ted in that hanging state by kissing him before leaving. She always loved the attention by ted..she enjoyed leaving ted wondering about his and robin's future because never told him how she felt about him in clear terms until ted asked her in s07e17..But even then ted never asked any questions...Robin didn’t stopped there. She mentioned how that ted never returned her calls (S07e19 12:58)...Over the next few episodes we saw how robin insisted on being friends with ted..But always acted way more than a friend. Asking him to do things for her that no one would ask from a friend. She knew ted was vulnerable and she used him.. When Ted asked robin if she loves barney and she lied (S07e17 17:00)..that one moment when the guy who loved her more than anything was completely open to her, that one moment, she lied to ted..Because soon after saying no to ted she can be seen havin sex with barney in the next episode..She could have just said that yes shes in love with barney and it would have been the end of it..But she kept on bragging about how ted’s truly the one she can count on a as friend. She just wanted to use ted and keep him as an option because in reality robin is unsure about barney..She does not know whether barney after knowing that she cant have kids would accept her or not..So she wants to keep ted as an option...So this episode “no questions asked" would be about ted asking robin about what made her choose barney over robin. Because after all that he had done for robin, he deserves to know. Because he never asked her any questions. He always got back with robin at her convenience..Because she always wanted to keep ted as an option. And finally when ted asked her the big question to once and for all tell him whether she loves him or not. Robin had no choice but to say no..because she could not have been with barney and ted at the same time. So she said no to ted and tried to manipulate his heart and feeling by playing the friendship card..She's still playing ted as clear by s08 ep23 when they held hands. Now its week before the wedding and she is trying hard to act like she is confused and how she is asking for signs from universe. Because she is sceptic about barney leaving her a the altar..This makes robin the most selfish character on the show.